martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Tribulation of 100,000 years ago - Sky Spill Planet
These were the events that transpired 100,000 in the lower realms of the Sky Spill World. In real-time, these were scenes played in Lin Ming's mind when he had entered the Great Emperor heart inside Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. 100,000 year ago in the void, there was a massive planet in the distance. This planet was covered in dark and gloomy clouds. The land was endless and a great aura exuded from this planet, as if there was a slumbering God Beast underneath. This was the Sky Spill Planet. At this time, the starry skies were ripped open and a giant portal appeared in the air. Countless powerhouses began emerging from this portal. These powerhouses each had a vague appearance and the ones in the lead all emitted a strange aura, they were saint race powerhouses that came to take the Grandmist Demon Bead. They had been able to enter the Divine Realm after Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had used a portion of his cultivation in order to open a small part of the God Lamenting Wall, enough to send a dozen or so powerhouses across. After these people appeared, they moved towards the Sky Spill Planet and immediately launched their attacks. For a time, the void was shattered as terrifying fluctuations of energy wantonly bombarded the Sky Spill Planet. If a martial artist were to see this scene, then they would think that the Sky Spill Planet would be destroyed, and every single life living on the planet would also perish in a miserable death. But at this time, an energy barrier appeared around the skies of the Sky Spill Planet, blocking all the attacks. Energy erupted in turbulent blasts and the energy barrier shook, but, it never broke. Empyrean Primordius had used the Sky Spill Planet as the foundation, and after many years of work, the protective array formation he laid down was incredibly firm. It was even able to resist the joint attacks of so many powerhouses without being destroyed. And at this time, in the dark skies of the Sky Spill Planet, the thick clouds were torn apart and a Black Dragon thousands of miles long roared its way outwards. This Black Dragon emitted a terrifying pressure as if it were a celestial body itself. On the back of this Black Dragon was a black-clothed man. He was tall and strong and he held a 10 foot long halberd in his hands. This man appeared to be a dauntless war god that stood out in the starry sky, in that moment, he was the pinnacle of strength. This man was Empyrean Primordius. He had the atmosphere of a Great Emperor, and that Black Dragon he was riding on was that horned black dragon that Lin Ming had seen in the Eternal Demon Abyss. The war was staged in the endless starry skies. Both sides had countless masters. Lin Ming saw a man holding a blue scepter that controlled lightning. During this battle, he was like the incarnation of the Heavenly Dao, wielding the power of thunder tribulation. This person was Empyrean Thunder Punishment. Besides Empyrean Thunder Punishment, Empyrean Primordius had to face two peak masters of the saint race! By himself, Empyrean Primordius faced off against three dire enemies! Even so, he didn’t seem as if he could be defeated. ... Category:Events Category:Empyrean Primordius Category:Sky Spill Planet